


The Weight Of Water

by Linkaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaru/pseuds/Linkaru
Summary: Prompt: Severus has always been head over heels for Lily. Even though you loved him, his happiness around her caused you so much pain. You wish it was you. You began to get jealous of Lily, and you can’t ignore the pent up feelings anymore.Inspired by: Snow Patrol- Make This Go On Forever





	The Weight Of Water

There you sat next to Severus under the giant Whomping Willow. Your eyes looking up at the sky as you listen to him. He was currently rambling on about transfiguration class. You smirk lightly, he always found something to complain about. It was funny most of the time, sometimes you almost feel bad for him. You let out a small sigh his voice was so calming, smooth and deep.

“Are you even listening to me?” You jump a little. Your eyes were wide “Uh, I…urm, Sorry Sev” you say rubbing the back of your neck. He let out a small huff, “No wonder why you’re failing potions…” he said pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Hey! That’s mean!” You laugh punching his arm gently. You see a small smirk on his lips. You lean back against the tree trunk contently, “So Severus..,” you look over at him but your smile drops as you notice his staring off somewhere. Your eyes look to where he’s looking and there she was, Lily Evans.

Who was Lily Evans you ask? Well she only the prettiest griffindor in her house. It seemed as if every boy in the school dawned over her, even Severus. The Severus that was your best friend, whom practically worshipped the ground she walked on. Your smile dropped, so did your heart. You couldn’t stand her, and it wasn’t even her fault, she was nice and all but the thought of her just makes your blood boil. You hated yourself for it since you both used to be good friends, still are as a matter of fact, but You recently try to distance yourself from her. You couldn’t blame the guys, she was beautiful, practically an angel walking amongst everyone else.

“She’s so beautiful” you hear Severus murmur and you feel a pang in your chest. Your mouth twists into a nasty scowl. “Yeah she is isn’t she?” You say with a bit more venom than you should have. Though lover boy over there was too caught up in his own daydream to even notice. Lily was laughing with a few other girls, presumably her friends. She looked over in the direction of the tree. ‘Oh no.., please don’t come over here’ you thought and prayed with the small bit of hope you had left in your chest.

“Hey Severus! Hey (Y/n)!” You heard the rather familiar cheerful voice. That small piece of hope just chucked right out the window. You looked up at Lily and forced a smile, after all she didn’t deserve to be treated badly over something she couldn’t even help. You watched as Severus began to talk to Lily, as if he forgot that you were even there. You zoned out ‘Should I just be supportive? I mean, she makes him happy right?’ “(Y/n)!” You were snapped out of your thoughts “You alright?” Lily asked you with a look of concern. You had failed to notice that your eyes had began to get watery. You turn away quickly and nodded “Yeah, I’m fine!” You say “I just forgot that I have an essay due tomorrow for Astrology!” You say picking your stuff up.

Severus shook his head with a look that said he wasn’t surprised. “Sorry, I have to go if I want to get it done!” You say excusing yourself. You didn’t even wait for them to respond, you just ran your way to your dorm. Once inside you shut the door with a loud slam. You let out a huff walking over to your bed sitting down. The whole essay thing was a lie, you had already completed it days ago. You look over at your chest at the front of the bed. You crouched down beside it and opened it to reveal all of your belongings. The one thing that stood out the most to you was a large tattered old scarf. You pick it up, green and grey, a Slytherin house scarf. You smiled a bit and held it close, falling back on your bed you rethink to the day you got it.

Three years ago, in the winter months you and Severus we’re walking outside surrounded by heaping piles of snow. The both of you had been talking about something but you can’t quite remember. You do remember though when you were bombarded by several snow balls by a group of four. The Marauders is what they called themselves. Nothing more than a bunch of annoying Griffindor bullies. You stood still covered in snow, “Look at Snivellus, and his useless little sidekick” James muttered out. The four walk forward. This happened a lot actually, both sides had mutual hate for each other. “You follow him around like your his shadow, don’t you have any other friends? Honestly, did expect much from someone like you, hanging out with trash” Another boy taunted, you believe his name was Sirius, from the Black family. You were use to the regular taunts, “Just leave us alone” you growl gripping your wand at your side.

James glared at you, and you glared right back at him. “You’re always getting into other people’s business, Potter!” You spat out his name with hatred. “Awe, Sorry did we insult you and your boyfriend, you know the both of you are perfect for each other!” James said grinning. “Both of you are complete nobodies who are insults to the wizarding world” he said to you before laughing. You rip your wand from its holster aiming right at James’ face. “Buccam nix!” You huff out, a small white light came from your wand and hit James sending him back a couple of feet, effectively startling the other three. James sat up coughing and spitting out the mouthful of snow that was rammed harshly into his mouth.

You took this chance to grab Severus’ arm and run like you’ve never ran before. You could hear Severus holding back his laughter, maybe that would shut James up for once. “I can’t believe you did that” Severus said with a small chuckle. You grin in amusement, “They won’t mess with you while I’m here!” You said to him as you tried to warm yourself up. Being hit with snow in the face and upper neck sucks when it’s uncovered. Now you we’re cold and wet and shivering in He cool wind. Severus frowned as he watched you. A few seconds later you feel him wrap something around your neck and covering part of your face. Looking down you saw his scarf and your cheeks flushed. “Sev! You’ll get cold! Take it back” you say to him but he shakes his head. “I don’t want you to get sick, I’m fine” he said to you as you guys continued your walk through the snowy school grounds.

It was nice to think back to that day. You still had not given him the scarf back and honestly, you didn’t want to. You curled up on your bed holding it close. “At least tomorrow is Saturday…” you whisper to yourself as you drift off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!, I’m Linkaru! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this work. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Don’t forget to leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
